


You Can Want Who You Want

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, Music Store, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit to a record store Avery finds herself with a bit of a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Want Who You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162803) by Bethany. 



> Prompt: Presents

Avery huffed loudly as she walked the busy streets of New York. She had only been living here now for a few months and it was almost Christmas and she needed to buy some last minute gifts, mainly gifts for her brothers which were always the hardest to buy for.

She had never understood why she had this problem every year, though she did and sometimes she half wished she didn't have this problem.

Coming to a stop in front of the record store which had been recommended to her by a college friend, Avery opened the door and stepped inside, making a face at the chiming bell before going to the Cd's and looking through them. She figured this year she couldn't possibly go wrong with music even if finding an album for Zac would be hard because he was just so picky on his taste and what he liked.

After finding a Cd for Taylor and Isaac, Avery chewed her lip as she continued going through the selections, still not sure she'd find one that Zac liked and maybe just once she'd text Kate and see if the woman could help, after all they were married even if it was unhappily but maybe she'd at least know Zac's taste in music better than Avery did.

Going to the counter with the Cd's for Isaac and Taylor, Avery laid them on the counter giving the man behind it with the name tag Tobias, a smile though it was during that exchange that she watched as a petite brunette with a few tattoo's walked out of the back and she felt like her breath had been knocked out of her because the woman was gorgeous.

Though she really wasn't Avery's type, Avery had never went for anyone who looked sceneish before though she had only dated Madison and then once her and Madison had broken up she had just slept around but everyone she had slept with had always been the clean cut, girl next door type and this woman really wasn't at all.

She was gorgeous though and Avery felt half embarrassed that she was so taken on just looks and fucking hell she had probably been staring too long because she heard the Tobias dude clear his throat and when she looked back at him she noticed the amused look he was giving her.

"Don't worry hon," Tobias smirked as he locked eyes with Avery. "You aren't the first person to get taken by her looks," he said as he smirked more before telling Avery the total cost of her items.

Avery blushed as she got the money out and she turned her head briefly to look at the woman who was now fixing some of the Cd's, "I wasn't taken by her looks," she lied, trying to keep her voice low as she defended herself.

Tobias half chuckled at that, "You were staring at her and didn't even notice me giving you the total the first time," he shrugged as if it was nothing. "Pretty sure it'd make Colby happy to know she has another chick in her fan club."

Blushing more Avery handed the money to Tobias, "Well you're wrong," she lied again as she shook her head when she watched him bag up the Cd's for her. "But have a nice day Tobias," she nodded politely as she took the bag from him and turned, walking out of the store.

Once she was outside she couldn't help but take one last glance inside to the woman named Colby and then after that she walked back through the crowded New York streets, heading to her apartment and hoping she could easily forget the woman who worked in the record store.

It was just a simple crush on someone she found gorgeous and it wouldn't lead to anything, that much Avery was half sure of. It wasn't like she'd see Colby again or anything.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Avery once again found herself at the record store. She had finally gotten in touch with Kate and Kate had told her that Zac was raving about Adele lately and so Avery figured she'd get him the Adele CD and pray he liked it if he was raving about her.

Going inside Avery looked around and as she did she felt her heartbeat getting a little faster when instead of Tobias being behind the counter she saw the woman from before, the one she had thought was gorgeous and hell even now Avery thought she was gorgeous but when the woman looked up at her Avery quickly looked away and went to go hunt down that CD for Zac.

Avery luckily found the CD fairly quickly and she walked to the counter, feeling her butterflies in her stomach starting to fly off and she blushed hoping she didn't act like a fool or something.

Making it to the counter she laid the CD down and watched quietly as Colby rang up her purchase and she did her best not to stare or even overtly act like she was affected by the woman in front of her even though clearly her hormones wanted her acting like a total teenager again. A teenager with a first crush and sadly Avery was neither.

"You're the girl who was here the other day right?" Colby asked Avery instead of giving the total right away. "You look familiar and I could swear Tobias, god bless his soul, was convinced that you had some sort of tiny crush on me because you were staring."

Avery forced a smile at Colby's words, "I was in here a few days ago but I really think Tobias was mistaken," she said though this lie was a bit harder to say. "I don't get crushes on girls I barely know even if they are gorgeous," she replied before even thinking her words through and then she blushed once she had realized what she said.

"Well what about girls you could get to know?" Colby questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "I get off at five and we could meet up for coffee. You could get to know me and see if you could develop a crush and you already seem to think I'm gorgeous so I think that's a strike for me already."

Blushing more at Colby's words Avery half wanted to ask if the girl was asking her on a date but she didn't. Instead Avery nodded her head yes, maybe a little too fast.

"I think I can pencil you in," Avery replied as she smiled though she felt as nervous as she could be. "There's a Starbucks just around the corner from here. We could meet there."

"It's a date then," Colby smiled as she gave Avery a wink and finally told her the total on her purchase.

Paying the money Avery tried to keep her composure as best as she could and it was only when she walked outside that she let out a tiny squeal or squeak. She had a date or a semi date with a woman who she found attractive and she was happy about it and god she really hoped that she didn't find a way to embarrass herself.


End file.
